


Excavation

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Apparently it's not that easy to dig your way into a sacred volcano without people complaining.Geeze, people these days...





	Excavation

“Look Ma’am, I’m just digging a hole. Don’t think I need a permit for that.”

“Yes, but—”

“If digging holes were illegal, then every Growlithe and Houndour in the park would be arrested!”

“I’m not sure that’s—”

“Not to mention Digletts wouldn’t be allowed to go anywhere, they live in holes.”

“That’s very interesting—”

“So, I’d kindly _appreciate_ if you would step off and mind your own business, _Madam_.”

“Sir! I came to ask you not to use a backhoe on our sacred grounds! Especially since it was _a live volcano_!”

“Yes, yes. I know what you were after.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Here, my autograph.”

“Agh, why did you write on my shirt?! ...Who the fuck is Maxie?”

** BANG-BANG **

**thud**

“Someone who’s going to change to world.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only that lady had Bulletproof.


End file.
